


Love You Goodbye

by halbromantisch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, First Time, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halbromantisch/pseuds/halbromantisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Calypso leaned in for a kiss, and Leo maintained it for as long as he could before suffocating from the lack of air.<br/>“You should really go now,” Calypso said. “Your friends will be worried.”<br/>“I know,” he answered.<br/>Although he agreed, he didn’t stand up. Instead, he put his arm around her and leaned his head against hers. »</p><p>OR what I imagine would have happened if Leo stayed a little longer in Ogigya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is the first time I write about pjo/hoo and it's the first time I write hetero smut. So please don't be too harsh! :P I'm not even a Caleo shipper, but the song "Love You Goodbye" reminded me too much of their situation so I wrote about it.  
> Hope you like it anyways. :)

Leo woke up confused. He didn’t remember falling asleep. Actually, he didn’t remember much: his last night was a total blur. He sat up, gazed at the horizon, and realized he was still stuck in Ogigya. At least, that he remembered. He tossed away the big, comfy blanket he slept under -though he didn’t recall ever seeing it- and was about to stand up when he saw Calypso walking towards him. She sat next to him, her thick cinnamon hair bouncing at every movement she made.  
  
“Hey,” Leo said.  
  
“Do you remember what happened to you, last night?” she asked, ignoring his greetings.  
  
Leo focused. He tried really hard to remember but everything just seemed so vague.  
  
“I remember a boat. You kissing me. And then… I don’t recall. What happened?”  
  
She sighed.  
  
“After I kissed you… You kind of slipped and hit your head against the side of the boat. Then you lost consciousness. You fell overboard and you were too heavy for me to lift you back up in it. So I took care of you. Your head shouldn’t hurt anymore after all the ambrosia I gave you…”  
  
Leo’s eyes widened.  
  
“The boat,” he said as he got up. “Did I miss it?”  
  
“It’s still there,” Calypso answered, pointing it with her chin. “It hasn’t moved.”  
Leo sighed in relief, then looked at her. She was still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, like a normal teenager. He couldn’t help but to stare at her lips. They were plump, but not too much, and most of all, they looked annoyingly inviting. His heart started racing, and he shivered slightly, remembering how soft and warm her lips felt against him. He wanted to hold her, kiss her again, but he knew he already lost too much time with this unexpected loss of consciousness. He needed to get back to his friends on the Argo II, while the boat was still there. However, he couldn’t help but feel like wanting to stay. He had everything he needed here: a roof to sleep under, some food, endless projects to work on, a beautiful helper, and maybe even a protection against Gaea, if they were lucky. But Ogigya wasn’t made for demigods. It was a cursed island, inhabited by a cursed goddess, and Leo knew that very well. He couldn’t possibly fall in love with an immortal, that was simply out of the question. He needed to say his goodbyes to Calypso -maybe forever- and leave the island. His friends needed him; The Argo II needed him.  
  
“Calypso…” he started.  
  
She looked at him, some visible sadness glowing in her eyes. Leo’s whole body felt heavy, and his throat hurt from retaining a sob. He just wanted one last moment with her, one last chance to feel her lips against his again.  
  
“I know,” Calypso said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Leo sat down next to her again.  
  
“I’ll come back for you,” he said as he cupped his hand at her wet cheek. “I swear it on the River Styx.”  
  
He didn’t know how he could possibly do that but, hey. So many times he went on a quest expecting to die and he was still alive. “Impossible” has already been removed from Leo’s vocabulary.  
  
Calypso leaned in for a kiss, and Leo maintained it for as long as he could before suffocating from the lack of air.  
  
“You should really go now,” Calypso said. “Your friends will be worried.”  
  
“I know,” he answered.  
   
Although he agreed, he didn’t stand up. Instead, he put his arm around her and leaned his head against hers. He looked down absent-mindedly and his attention got directed at her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra (do goddesses even wear those?), so her shapes were extremely visible through her white shirt. Leo couldn’t help but to stare. He started feeling hot but felt bad when he started feeling his underwear getting tighter on his skin. He let go of her, feeling unbearably inappropriate.  
  
“No,” he thought to himself. “If we do this, I’ll never want to leave.”  
  
Calypso looked at him, surprised by this sudden move.  
  
“Leo?” she asked.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ve really got to go, I can’t-”  
  
“Wait!” she interrupted him. “We both know you’ve got to leave soon. But before you do… I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t do this.”  
  
“Do what?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
She removed her t-shirt as an answer, maintaining eye contact with Leo. Saying she was beautiful would be an understatement. She was divine, absolutely flawless. Leo walked towards her, his body physically unable to stay that far away from her. His heart started racing, each heartbeat making him harder and harder in his pants, to the point where it was almost painful. He knew it wasn’t a good idea since he might get too attached after that. But at the same time, he’d never forgive himself if he left her without showing her his love and desire one last time. He already lost too much time _anyway_ , so a bit more time spent with her wouldn’t hurt anyone.  
  
“Calypso…”  
  
“Kiss me,” she said as she put her arms around Leo’s neck.  
  
She didn’t need to ask him twice. He clapped his lips against hers, enjoying every second of the kiss, feeling like he could never get enough of her sweet taste. He put his hands at work at the same time, stroking her hair, her face, her shoulders, her back, and finally her breasts. How many times have Leo dreamed of doing that? A lot more than he could remember, but never had he thought it’d become a reality this soon, especially not in these circumstances, with an immortal. He felt her tugging on his t-shirt, so he forced himself to let go of her for a second to let her remove it. He looked at his naked chest and felt bad for a second: He wasn’t very muscular, and he had tons of bruises and scars from his old battles with monsters. He remembered what Calypso had told him when he first got there: “Scrawny little boy”. She wasn’t wrong. He backed up a bit, but Calypso retained him immediately.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” she told him, as if sensing what he was thinking.  
  
Leo laughed.  
  
“Hey, I know, I know. You’re not too bad, too.”  
  
He winked and they both started laughing. Calypso started playing with Leo’s jeans button, visibly struggling.  
  
“Those things are comfy but they’re hard to take off,” she said.  
  
Leo smiled and put his hands on hers, guiding her movements.  
  
“You see,” he said, “just like that.”  
  
Leo’s zipper was open now, revealing his underwear, pretty tight against his skin. Calypso started stroking his hips, while looking into Leo’s eyes, glowing in anticipation. He undid her button, and unzipped her jeans too, so they were both on equal grounds. He put his arms around her and they both collapsed on the floor, on the blanket Leo slept under. He lay on his back while Calypso rolled over him and kissed him again, more aggressively this time. Leo straddled her back, before going down on her bum, where he quickly pulled down her loose jeans. She was wearing a silky thong, with lace on the extremities. Leo couldn’t see it, but he could feel it with his hands, and it was enough for him to make him lose his mind.  
  
“Gods,” he panted, nibbling on her earlobe. “Let me take a closer look at that, yeah? You know, I’m interested in that particular fabric.”  
  
She laughed, and rolled over to Leo’s side, laying on her stomach. Leo gasped, delighted by these two magnificently tanned lumps, as round and firm as the ones of a goddess (oh, wait…). He couldn’t help but to smile as he stroke her bum, the tent forming in his underwear rubbing against her thighs. Calypso turned around, facing Leo.  
  
“So,” she said, “you like that fabric?”  
  
She grabbed his hand and guided it towards her crotch, where her wetness abounded. Leo’s heart started racing as he felt her leaking through her underwear.  
  
“Yes,” he finally answered. “Though I’d like it better off of you.”  
  
“Me too,” she said as she removed that last piece of clothing she had on.  
  
 Leo tried to remain calm and casual but he simply couldn’t.  
  
“You’re so amazingly beautiful, Calypso, you knew that?” he said before his lips found hers again, their tongues battling against each other, their teeth biting everywhere.  
Leo lingered on the corners of her mouth before going down to her jawline, and then her neck. Calypso’s breath became heavy as she grabbed Leo’s hair and encouraged him to go deeper down by guiding his head slightly downwards. It didn’t take long for Leo to understand the message and, a couple of seconds later, he had kissed every inch of skin covering Calypso’s breasts, leaving love bites everywhere. He continued the path he was creating with his tongue, and stopped when he arrived between her legs. He took a moment to stare before giving a wet kiss on the spot he knew was extremely sensible for girls and he kept playing in this area with the tip of his tongue, encouraged by Calypso’s soft moans. He spread her outer labias with his hands, pushing away any sign of hairiness that was getting in the way of all the caresses he was planning on giving her. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he licked, sucked, kissed, and only when he felt her back arching and her fingers curling in his hair, he allowed himself to stop. He went back to her face, which he kissed everywhere again before stopping on her lips.  
  
“How about I return the favour?” she asked him, still breathless, with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
Before Leo could even answer, Calypso pushed him on his back and started to kiss his stomach, starting from the top and ending just over his crotch, just like he did to her earlier. She removed his briefs, biting his thighs at the same time. Leo was breathing heavily and trying his best to keep himself from trembling when he saw her kissing his shaft and teasing the head with her tongue just before letting it slide into her mouth. Leo let out a loud grunt that he simply couldn’t retain anyway as Calypso’s head bobbed up and down on his erection. He pushed her hair away from her face and moaned softly, delighted by the feeling of her lips encircling his intimacy. He knew that if she kept going like that, he couldn’t stand very long, so he lifted her head up with his hands so their lips could meet once again. Leo felt Calypso’s wetness rubbing against his hardened length and, though he found that extremely pleasurable, he knew that both of them wanted more. He grabbed her bum and lifted it slightly so she could position them in such a way that as soon as she lowered her hips, Leo was sliding inside her, the warm and wet walls of her cave encircling Leo tightly, making him grunt at every move. Once Calypso was used to the feeling of Leo’s manhood inside her, she started moving faster, feeling the pleasure increasing inside her and her breath becoming to quicken. Her muscles soon began to weaken from the pleasure and Leo noticed, so he pushed her onto her back and positioned himself between her legs, holding these for support at the same time. He slid inside her once again, slowly, and kept going faster and faster as he heard her moans getting louder and more desperate. He thrusted his hips into her, determined to please her but also pleasing himself at the same time, and even though he was stiff and breathless, he kept going and was unable to stop.  
  
“Leo!” Calypso screamed as she arched her back and trembled from the orgasm Leo gave her.  
   
He removed himself from inside her and she immediately grabbed his shaft firmly and started to move her hand back and forth on it, sensing he was close. He climaxed a couple of seconds after that, spreading his white orgasm all over Calypso’ stomach. He then collapsed on top of her and buried his face in the hollow of her neck. They were both still breathing heavily, completely exhausted by all this love-making.  
  
“Now you can be sure I’ll be back for you, one day,” he told her before kissing her cheek. “Because I want to do that again soon.”  
  
She smiled and kissed him again, her hand softly caressing his curls.  
  
“Looking forward to it,” she answered.  
  
They put their clothes back on, both staring at the boat to make sure it wasn’t going anywhere. They then worked together the same way they did the day before, being twice as careful to make sure Leo wouldn’t hit his head again, and after a couple of minutes he was finally ready to sail away.  
  
“Farewell, Leo Valdez”  
  
“Goodbye, Calypso.”  
  
As the boat floated away from Ogigya, Leo couldn’t help to feel sad. He was going to miss her. But he had absolutely no regrets, and that’s what kept him going.  
  
“I’ll be back”, he thought to himself, “just you wait”.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, so, so ? Any constructive reviews? I can't wait to hear what you guys thought about it!
> 
> You can also write to me on my tumblr (youmaycallmebrian.tumblr.com) if you want :)
> 
> The title is inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-CbtZiR7yg


End file.
